Frozen Wings
by LarayiaHunter
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th division, wakes from a strange dream about someone in need. he then meets the new members of his division, next, he takes them to the World of the Living to see what they know. Little does he know that there is something odd about the trio of Soul Reapers. the time i upload a new chapter will be really spontaneous. sorry!
1. Chapter 1

"Toshiro!" A young girl's voice cried. Toshiro's heart raced as he looked through the darkness, his zanpukuto in hand. His icy blue eyes were wide. He felt the need to help the girl, but he didn't feel like he knew her.

"Where are you!?" He shouted into the shadows, floating in the damp air. Toshiro looked to his left, then to his right, heart beating. He heard a girl's scream, which was suddenly cut off. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouted, flying in the direction he thought he heard the scream from. He had to get to her. He had to help…

"Captain!" A woman's voice yelled from someplace warm. "Captain Toshiro of the Tenth Company, wake up!"

Toshiro snapped open his eyes, and bolted up into a sitting position, smashing into his assistant captain who had been hovering above him. He was breathing heavily, sweating. He looked to Matsumoto Rangiku, shocked. "Are you ok, Rangiku?" He paused. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

She stared at him, frowning in a sassy manner. "Psht. You were sleeping in, and we have work to do. I had to get you up." She paused, looking over Toshiro. "Are you hung over? You look like crap."

"Shut up, and get out." Toshiro said, standing up.

"Yeah, whatever you say. I hope the sake was good." She said, turning for the slider door.

"I WASN'T drinking!" Toshiro hissed, turning his back to her.

"Don't worry, Toshiro! You're secret is safe with me!" Rangiku said, winking at him, giggling.

"Get out! And you're supposed to call me Captain Hitsugaya!" He shouted, making a face as he threw a pillow at her. But the assistant captain was too quick. She has already gone out and shut the door, letting the pillow bounce off the wood and paper.

Toshiro stared at the wall, blankly. "What the hell was that…?" He mumbled to himself, the images from the dream already forgotten, but not the voice of the girl who was calling him. "Strange…"

"TOSHIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOO!" Rangiku shouted. "Hurry up! The newbies are here!"

Toshiro started mumbling stuff about how he was "_Captain Hitsugaya_" and he hurried up and went outside, frowning. He had forgotten about the three new members that the Tenth Division was going to receive. He had heard about this news three weeks ago. As he walked to the entrance of the barracks, he could already see them. He remembered their files.

The first one, male, name, Hayashi Daisuke. The second one, male, Oshiro Ryuu. The last one, female, Nakahara Kami.

"There you are, Captain. These are the newbies. Their names are-"

"I know their names, I've read their files." The captain said, cutting off Rangiku's sentence. He looked at them. Daisuke stood on the left. He was about 5.9 feet tall. He had long, fine, yet spiky, blue hair that was tied back into a low pony tail. It cut off at his thighs. His eye brows were thin and small, a bit like Rukia's. His eyes were dark brown with a hint of gold. His zanpukuto was strapped to his side with a thick, dark blue piece of cloth.

Ryuu stood in the middle. His hair looked a lot like Ichigo's, short, spiky, and orange, but it had a few red high lights in it. His eyes where thin, and each of his eyes were a different color. The one on the right was black, and the one on the left was gold. His left side of his face had a long scare from just above Ryuu's big eye brow, to just above the edge of his chin. He had to be at least 6.2 feet tall. His zanpukuto was strapped close to his back with a black leather strap.

Kami stood on the Right, looking off sadly. She was no taller than 4.3". She had two long pony tails that draped down to her knees, and left side parted bangs. Some hair fell from behind her ears down past her shoulders. Her hair was a light purple, or even lilac, in color. Her big eyes were a deep, violet color. She wore a worn cyan scarf loosely around her neck. Something small shinned under her scarf. Her zanpukuto as also strapped to her back like Ryuu, but with the same color cloth as her scarf.

"I am Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro said, glancing at Rangiku, "as you know. I want you three to get used to being in the 10th division, so come with us and a few others to the world of the living. The Vice Captain Matsumoto-"

"Just call me Rangiku!" The vice captain chimed in.

"-and I will be going to see how good you are. Rangiku, show them to their quarters and make sure they are ready in 20 minutes." Toshiro said, turning.

"Sure thing, Captain!" Rangiku said, smiling. "Okay, you three, follow me!" She said, walking towards the build's main door.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, walking back to his room to prepare for the mission.

~….~….~…. ❄

Toshiro walked out of the portal, Rangiku, Ryuu, Dasuke, Kami, and two other soul reapers following him. He turned to the other two soul reapers. "I want you two to do what I had told you to do earlier." They nodded, and vanished for sight. He turned to the new members. "What exactly do you guys know about fighting a hollow?"

"Pretty much everything." Ryuu said. His voice had deep tone, but was slightly raspy, like he had a small cold.

"Can any of you perform Banki?"

"Yes, all three of us can."

Toshiro raised an eye brow. This was different. He crossed his arms and turned. "There are 6 hollows in this area. The Substitute Soul Reaper who is…assigned to this area has been told not to attack any of them, but keep them in check. That means, there are two hollows for each of you."

"I want the three of you to go out and eliminate two hollows. The assistant Captain and I will be watching, in case any of you need assistance. So will those other two soul reapers who had come here with us and the Substitute Reaper. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Ryuu and Daisuke said, loudly. Kami's lips moved, but it seemed as if she had said nothing.

"Fine. This is not a race against time. Try not to blow up this town. The Substitute Soul Reaper will get really pissed. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The three repeated.

"Fine, you may go." Toshiro said calmly, turning and watched them leave with haste. "Let's go, Rangiku." The two leaders of the 10th division flashed from sight. The new trio of Shinigami were promising, a bit too promising.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke ran through a large crowed of people, none of them could see him. He could already sense his first target. The spiritual pressure in the area was getting way out of whack because of the Hollow. He smirked. This was going to be simple.

A Hollow chased after the souls of a little boy and his mother. "Help!" the mother called, carrying the soul of her only child, "please, somebody!"

The Hollow suddenly stopped as a blade cut it in half. It split apart and disintegrated. Ryuu stood in the ashes, staring blankly at the souls. "Are you two ok?" He asked softly.

"Yes, thank you soul reaper." The mother said, bowing respectfully to Ryuu.

Ryuu walked forward towards them, nearly ready to perform Konso.

Kami ran down the river bank, eyes closed. She followed the spiritual pressure, it was getting heavier and stronger. A Hollow was near. She heard a Hollow's pained cry. Her eyes snapped opened and she turned quickly to the right, running on the air over the river. She saw the hollow. Her dark violet eyes stared, not letting it get away from her line of vision.

The Hollow looked up, seeing the young soul reaper. It made a strange noise, as if it were laughing. It looked something like a 6 horned bull, with extra sharp horns. It charged Kami.

Kami stared at it. She unsheathed her zanpukuto and lifted it over her head with her right hand. "Roar, Nobormaru!" She shouted, thrusting it downward. A huge gust of wind originated from her blade and raced towards the bull hollow, stopping the bull, and then pushed it backwards.

The Hollow screamed its unearthly cry as it landed on its back. It tried to roll over. It was dumb. Kami suddenly appeared in front of it thrusting her sword into its stomach, but then the bull monster flopped over, snorting, Kami under it.

Kami couldn't breathe. She could tell that the stupid beast was either trying to suffocate her, or it just got lucky. She couldn't move. She couldn't see.

Toshiro stared at the fight going on between the purple haired girl and the bull hollow. He sensed Ichigo move besides him.

"who's that under the bull?" Ichigo asked.

"The girl, Nakahara Kami."

"She must be having fun. Aren't you going to help her?"

"Not until the very last second." Toshiro replied. He watched the bull start to move around like it was trying to get up.

Kami was starting to feel light headed. The bull on top of her moved around. She felt it get its footing and begin to stand up. She took her chance as it stood up completely and flipped over onto her back. Its hooves started to move, one right above her face. The hoof was the size of half her body. "BANKI!" she shouted, slashing at the hoof. There was a large gust of wind around Kami as she rolled off to the side, the jumped up to her feet, and jumped again into the air, soaring upwards over the Hollow.

Her banki finished as her Zanpukuto glowed. Wind visibly swirled around it. She pulled at her Zanpukuto in both directs, it split into two blades, to be exact, two Kubikiribocho.

"Whoa…" Ichigo gapped, staring at the newbie. Her swords were huge, and they were meant for two hands, but she was only using one hand! "Look at her back, Toshiro."

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. "Captain Hitsugaya." He said as coldly as his bakai was cold. "So…her bankai gives her wings too…those look like an Angel's wings."

Kami had a pair of white, feathery wings with the wing span of 12.8 feet. Her fingernails became long, and sharp, like tiny little talons. She seemed to even have a long, white bird tail receding from the base of her spine. Even though no one could see it because of her long robes, she had patched of white feathers covering her arms and legs. If someone looked closely, they could see feathers on the sides of her neck.

She looked down at the Hollow's armored, yet open, back, angrily. "YOU'RE FINNISHED, BEEFY!" She shouted, diving down, spinning around quickly, using her weight and strength to make her speed rise. Her huge blades cut through the armor, 'flesh', and bones. She stopped spinning her when blades brushed against the ground. She landed, wings spread out. She watched the hollow fall around her, its blood splattering all around her. Her pony tails settled, and her feathers and blades faded until it was only her Zanpukuto in her right hand.

Ichigo and Toshiro stared at the scene, both quiet, until Ichigo said, "How can she fight with hair that long?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kami breathed heavily; sweat beading on her forehead and neck. She looked up to the bridge where Ichigo and Toshiro were standing. She blinked, and turned, walking away slowly before flashing from sight as she moved.

"Jeeez!" Ichigo muttered, turning. "I'm gonna go check on the other two," he said. "wanna come?"

"No." Toshiro replied. "I'm going to follow Kami."

"Fine, whatever Shiro-chan." Ichigo said before disappearing.

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME IT IS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Toshiro shouted, waving a fist in the air, his right hand on the hilt of his zanpukuto, Hyorinmaru. "I'll _kill_ the next person who calls me anything but THAT!" He yelled, gritting his teeth. "Damn, bastards. What's next, people throwing candy at me?" he mumbled to himself, turning and jumping off the bridge, and flying in the direction Kami had gone in.

~….~….~…. ❄

Minutes later, Rangiku watched Daisuke kill his first hollow. "He's quick." she mumbled to herself. _But he's not the fastest one in the bunch._ She thought, smiling to herself. She blinked, and Daisuke was gone. "Aww, come on! I can't even sit for a minute? Man, this is soooooooo much work…." She grumbled, knowing Daisuke's next hollow was close.

Ichigo appeared far off from Ryuu, but close enough to see him. He was battling his last Hollow.

Ryuu played with the Hollow, board. "Why are you beasts so slow and dull?" He asked the Hollow. The Hollow just screamed at him. Ryuu rolled his eyes. "They gave us the dumb ones. You guys can't even speak." He sighed. The hollow slashed its sharp claws at Ryuu. Ryuu just moved behind the Hollow. "How pathetic." He hissed, raising his zanpukuto. "Fires of Hell!" He said, his zanpukuto lighting itself on fire. Ryuu slashed at the beast, with instantly lit on fire, even thought Ryuu's zanpukuto didn't even graze it.

"Die a slow, painful, death, you bastard." Ryuu grumbled. "Maybe I would make it quicker if you actually put up a fight. So BURN!" He turned, beginning to walk away as his flaming zanpukuto returned to normal.

After a few steps, Ryuu turned and shot towards, quickly decapitating the Hollow, and then sliced the head in half while it still moved through mid air.

Ryuu turned, smirking. "Yes, how pathetic."

Ichigo stared at Ryuu, the hairs on his neck going up. Something was messed up with that Soul Reaper.

Ryuu turned and looked at where Ichigo was standing. He looked at him right in the eyes. "Don't get in my way…leave me alone…" Ryuu whispered, liked Ichigo could hear him.

Ichigo froze. The looked was cold, and dangerous. Ichigo couldn't help it but shudder.

Ryuu smirked, and then was gone from Ichigo's view.

Ichigo shook his head. What was the MATER with that…kid?

Rangiku was, again, having issues keeping up with Daisuke. He hadn't even used one spell or special attack, just his zanpukuto's blade to kill the Hollow. Rangiku knew that the next one wouldn't be that way.

Daisuke ran across the road, dodging any cars or bicycles, and ran into the park. The season was fall, so red, orange, yellow, and brown leaves fell from the trees. He looked around, trying to find the hollow.

But the Hollow found him first.

It roared from behind him and ran at him. Daisuke turned, and moved out of the way, so it ran into a tree, knocking it over. Daisuke watched the nearby people, watching to see if anyone got hurt.

From the looks of it, nobody did.

Daisuke sighed with relief, closing his eyes. He smiled.

The Hollow jumped, trying to land on Daisuke, but he was too fast. He just moved out of the way. He raised his zanpukuto. "Mikakaze, Lighting Cloud King!" Daisuke shouted. Lighting shot from his zanpukuto and electrocuted the Hollow. Daisuke moved as quick as lightning to stab the Hollow three times in the head. He stabbed it once in the forehead, once in the left cheek, and once in the right cheek.

Daisuke shook his head. "Too easy." He complained as he sliced the head in half. He jumped to the ground, sheathing his zanpukuto. He took a breath, then walked towards the place he had and the others arrived at.


	4. Chapter 4

Kami stopped flying and landed. She ran from there. The spiritual pressure from the hollow was close. It was in the thick woods. She ran into the dense mob of trees. She couldn't see the sky from the ground, but she knew that the sun was already going down. She sucked in air, still pretty tiered from way over doing it with the last Hollow.

Toshiro followed her. Where was she going? The last hollow wasn't here. It was back in the city. He was going to say something, but decided not to. He wanted to see what the girl was going to do.

Kami kept on running at full speed. She sensed the hollow running at her from the right. She unsheathed her zanpukuto and turned, but nothing was there. "What the-" She managed to say before something from behind her hit her hard, sending her flying into a tree.

Kami sunk to the ground, and then looked up at the hollow, eyes wide. She groaned quietly as she touched the back of her head gingerly with her fingers. She was bleeding a steady flow of warm blood right in the middle of her head. This wasn't like the stupid bull from before. This was a whole new level of hollow.

The hollow roared, screwing around with the spiritual pressure.

Kami covered her ears to shielded herself from the horrid scream and shut her eyes. What the hell was this hollow? This had to be a really strong one. She jumped to her feet, opening her eyes. She gripped her zanpukuto.

"Soul….reaper...your soul is powerfully tasty smelling. I want it. Give it to me." The hollow hissed, crouching down to the ground as it stared into Kani's eyes.

Kami stared back at it. It looked a little bit like a big cat, maybe a jaguar. "It's mine, you can't have it, monster." She snapped.

The hollow laughed. It stared at Kami. "Do you know me? My hollow name is Scelus Sceleris. My name in life was Kagomemoto Atsushi. I was the greatest criminal of all time!" It shouted, bragging. "I killed over 100 men, women, and children. But killing was just a hobby, along with robbing, arson, violence, and many others. But I mainly kidnapped girls that looked to be about your age-"

"I'm not the age I seemed to be, you sick bastard." Kami growled, narrowing her eyes at the hollow. "You make me sick. When I kill you, you're going to hell!"

The Hollow just laughed harder. "OOOH, I'm SOOOOOO scared, scared of a small, little, girl who could use some punishment."

Kami grit her teeth. "Gross," She muttered, shaking her head, "get ready to die, you piece of shit." She said, rushing forward towards the Hollow, her zanpukuto held at her side, ready to cut.

"Come and get me, Girly!" The hollow said, and then made some disturbing noises.

Kami ran until she was a few feet away, she jumped off the ground, front flipping over the beast. When she was right over its head, she attacked. "Claw of the Sky Dragon!" She sliced the air above Scelus Sceleris. Huge, invisible claws slinked the hollow's cat mask. It cracked and was scratched, but it didn't break.

Kami landed, running towards a tree, before running up the tree, and then turned again, pushing off the tree, and shooting towards Scelus Sceleris, zanpukuto before her.

Scelus Sceleris turned his body. "You're delicious soul will be mine!" It sneered, mouth wide opened, revealing two sets of mouths that were armed with large fangs.

Kami couldn't stop herself. She braced herself for the pain of impact and death, eyes shut. Suddenly, Kami was flying into another direction. She skidded across the grass, amazed she didn't hit any trees. She rolled to a stop. When she had stopped moving, Kami looked up. "When did you-…?" Captain Hitsugaya stood in front of her, facing the hollow with his zanpukuto unsheathed.

"Stay there," Toushiro said to Kami, "Apparently this Hollow is too advanced for you." He raised his blade and opened his mouth to say a command, but someone from behind shot past him.

Kami ran towards the Hollow, ignoring the Captain's shouts. "Bankai!" She shouted, sprouting wings, a tail, and feathers. Her zanpukuto split into two Kubikiribocho. She roared a battle cry as she flew towards the head, and past it, both blades cutting the mask and the head into pieces. She turned and looked at the beast, sweat pouring down her face, neck, and back. "Now rot in hell for all of eternity, you pig." She said coldly, the back of her head starting to bleed more.

She watched the Gates of Hell open. She watched the screaming Scelus Sceleris/Kagomemoto Atsushi be dragged into hell. She watched the Gates close. She watched them disappear. She watched Toshiro walk towards her as her Banki fade away. She watched as her vision got blurry. She fell to her knees as she watched Toshiro's blurred image start running towards her. She watched the ground come too close to her face.

Then, she watched the world go black.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuu stood at the place where he, Daisuke, and Kami had arrived at with the others. His arms where crossed, his lips pursed, eyes half closed. "AAAAAARG!" He grumbled. "WHY IS KAMI AND DAISUKE BEING SO SLOW?!" The other two soul reapers from before had not returned. Nor had the Captain or Daisuke had come back. Rangiku was behind him, messing with her perfect orange hair.

"Relax, kid. Daisuke is already done. He's just looking for Kami." She replied, glancing at him, before looking off towards the woods. The other two soul reapers had gone with Daisuke as backup in case something happened. "It's strange, though. The last hollow wasn't in there."

"I know, I already took care of it." Ryuu said. "Seriously, they were too easy. I took down THREE. Yeash….Kami is so…." He couldn't think of a word, so he changed the subject. "Can we just go?"

"Nope," Rangiku said, frowning, "I wish we could, though."

Ryuu was mentally hitting his head against a fiery wall. He groaned and sat down, pissed off. "Am I at least aloud to walk around? I saw a bunch of souls that needed Konso."

Rangiku scoffed. "Leave that to, Ichigo. This is his area." She sighed, also sitting down. "oy….this is so much work. I wonder if Toshiro is okay…."

"Captain HITSUGAYA." A voice corrected.

Rangiku looked over her shoulder. "Oh there you are, Captain!" She said, standing up. Her eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you two? You're both covered in blood!"

Toushiro stood there, blood drenching his shihakusho. He had been carrying Kami earlier. Daisuke stood behind him, who was currently carrying Kami, who was still knocked out and bleeding, with the two soul reapers behind him. "We found another target; mark Scelus Sceleris off of Ichigo's list."

"You found _Scelus Sceleris_? That big idiot hasn't come out of hiding in 100 years!" Rangiku said.

"Wrong, he has not come out of hiding in _126_ years. And, he found us. Kami took him out." Toshiro said, opening the gateway to the Soul Society. "Where'd Ichigo go?"

"The Strawberry Kid? He went home." Ryuu answered for Rangiku. "…He said he had 'homework' to do, whatever that is…." Ryuu smirked. "Psht, Humans are so weird."

Toshiro stood at the entrance of the gate, looking to the two unnamed shinigami. "I want you two to stay and do your assignments."

"Yes, sir!" They cried, bowing respectfully before leaving swiftly.

Toshiro turned and walked into the gate, Daisuke/Kami, Ryuu, and Rangiku following.

~….~….~…. ❄

Toshiro sat at his desk back in his office, doing paper work. Everyone always forgot that Captains had lots of paper work. He was signing some papers when Rangiku came in. He looked up from an order forum for Ryuu, Daisuke, and Kami's Gigai. "You're supposed to knock, you know."

"Well, I was just coming by to say that Unohana fixed Kami up." The Vice Captain said. "Kami is already back and practicing with Ryuu and Daisuke."

"Fine." Toshiro said, looking back down at the forums. He heard Rangiku sigh and shut the sliding door. Toshiro also sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. _Scelus Sceleris, huh?_ He thought. _Kami is tough. The other two are, too. These three are promising…maybe too promising. _He looked up at the ceiling, opening his icy blue eyes, face expressionless. He pushed back his chair and stood up. He walked over to one of his bookcases and scanned through the titles. He found the one he was looking for and opened it. Toshiro skimmed the pages, trying to find something.

"LIGHTNING CLOUD KIND!" Daisuke shouted, pointing Mikakaze, his zanpukuto, at Ryuu. Lighting shot at Ryuu.

"HAHA, you can't touch me!" Ryuu said, sliding to the side. "Rain from the Heavens, Fire Ball Flight!" he shouted, swinging his flaming zanpukuto at Daisuke, laughing as fire balls came from nowhere and fell towards Daisuke.

Kami sat off on the side lines of the brawl. She sat on the empty, grassy meadow's ground. Her legs were crossed and her hands resting on her knees. Her eyes were closed, and her zanpukuto rested on the ground in front of her. She was meditating.

Daisuke barely dodged all of the masses of fire. He glared at Ryuu. "Hey! You could have hit me!" Large patches of grass were smoking from the intense heat, but nothing was on fire because Ryuu had not willed it.

"I know. That's the point of this, doofus." Ryuu said, smirking. "The first one to be hit with any attack loses. Duh."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, 'ANY attack'," he quoted, before he grinned, "Bankai…" he muttered. "…Mikakaze, Lighting God of the Earth and Sky!" He pointed his zanpukuto at Ryuu. The blue sky suddenly became dark. Thunder roared and lightning decorated the black clouds like electrified ribbons.

Ryuu's different colored eyes widened, and then shut. He chuckled, pointing his own zanpukuto at Daisuke. "Bankai!" he called. "Soul of the Phenoix!" Huge wings of fire surrounded him as Daisuke's bankai attacked. Hundrends of bolts of lightning struck where Ryuu was. Each bolt hit the fiery wings that protected Ryuu. Each time a single bolt his hit feathers of fire, a small fiery bird appeared. This went on for a good minute. The lightning stopped and the clouds receded.

Daisuke cursed under his breath, breathing heavily. He stared at Ryuu and the Phoenix wings. He watched the wings faded away quickly. But he was surrounded by hundreds of mini Phoenixes.

Ryuu laughed loudly. "You should give up, Daisuke." He advised. "There's no way you can win now."

Daisuke looked at the ground, thinking it over quickly. He sighed, shaking his head, as he sheathed his zanpukuto.

Ryuu smirked, sheathing his zanpukuto, too. The Phoenixes screeched as they disappeared. "Good boy, Daisuke. Nice fight. You did well."

"Thanks." Daisuke said, bowing respectfully before turned away. "Let's go back to the barracks. It's getting late, and it's been a long day."

"Yeah." Ryuu said, looking to Kami. "Come on, Kami. Get off your butt, we're leaving."

Kami opened her eyes. She picked up her zanpukuto and stood. She said nothing as she walked over with them.

Together, the three soul reapers headed back to the 10th division's barracks as the sun quickly began to set.


	6. Chapter 6

About a week later, Toshiro woke up again from dreams of a girl screaming for help. He sat up, rubbing his head, cursing. He had been having this dream for about a month now. He wiped the sweat from his forehead on the back of his hand. He took a breath and got ready for the day as the dream faded.

Toshiro opened his sliding door and slipped outside. He turned and shut it.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Someone called.

Toshiro turned to see a soul reaper from the 10th running up to him. "What is it, Katsurou?"

Katsurou stood there, gasping for air. The short dark haired male seemed to have been running a while. He took a deep breath and looked up at Toshiro with green eyes. He stood 4 inches shorter than the captain. He looked to be about 12 years old in human years. "There…." He breathed, "…there has been…a death…from the 10th division…Captain Hitsugaya, sir." The young soul reaper said.

Toshiro's eyes widened with shock for a moment. This wasn't unusual. Dying was part of a soul repaer's job. He shut his eyes. "Who was killed and how." He asked coldly, his question sounding more like a statement.

"Hanako was, Sir." Katsurou replied, standing up straight, a shadow over his face. Fujioka Hanako was his older sister. "No one is really sure, but people say she…my sister…was murdered."

Toshiro opened his eyes and looked down at Katsurou. He put his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. Take a day or two off and…and honor Hanako's memory." He walked past Katsurou, hearing him starting to cry.

"T-thank you…captain…" Katsurou said before sinking down to the stone ground like a horse dipped it's head to eat a patch of green, lush grass. Tear drops hit the ground slowly.

Toshiro looked forward. He was tough, but he had times of softness. They were always short lived, though. A few others approached him and then brought him to the scene of the death. There was a shape under a thin white sheet. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"It seems that she had just collapsed…as if a Hollow devoured it without touching her body, but there are no signs of a hollow. There is not one scratch on the girl. There's no poison, no sickness, no nothing, Sir." An investigator said. "We think that her soul was…taken or something, but that's just impossible."

"Strange…" Toshiro muttered. Rangiku tapped his shoulder from behind him. He turned. "What?"

"Captain, they found another one." The vice captain whispered sadly. "He was found all bloodied up. He put up a fight."

Toshiro nodded. He looked to the investigators. "Any ideas on who could have done this?"

"Someone extremely skilled and that someone needs to be contained right away." They replied.

"Both victims are members of the 10th, correct?" Toshiro asked, a shadow covering his face.

"Yes, sir." Rangiku replied softly, looking down at him.

"Ok. Integrate all of the members. I hate to treat my division like this, but the vic-, my soldiers deserve justice."

The investigator nodded, bowed respectfully and left with a few others with him. A few stayed with Hanako's body, discussing about moving her to a new location.

"I don't think anyone of the tenth company would do such a thing." Rangiku murmured.

"I don't think so, too." Toshiro said. He looked to her coldly. "What were you doing last night?"

Rangiku stood up straight, pursing her lips, raising an eye brow. "Wha do ya think I was doing? There was this great party last night, and they had the best sake and-"

"I don't care about the party. But, I care about the paperwork that you skipped." He paused. "Again." He added.

She crossed her arms, looking the other way. "Jeez, can't a woman get a break?"

"You have a job to be doing. And what are you walking about? You ONLY take a break, you lazy woman." Toshiro said, glaring at her, clearly bothered.

Rangiku smirked. "A party every now and then doesn't hurt."

"By every now and then, you mean at least once a day?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you're so uptight, Shiro-chan."

"_Shiro-chan_" stood up straight, smoke almost coming out of his ears. "_Captain Hitsugaya_," He grumbled, "you drunk idiot."

Rangiku stuck her tongue out at him in a playful, childish manner. She turned and walked away. "See you later, Captain." She said, turning her head and winking at him.

The 10th division's captain rolled his eyes. "She looked like a woman, but she's really just a kid." He muttered, turning quickly. Toshiro tensed up. "What are you doing here, Kami?" He asked. He didn't even know that she was there.

Kami looked at him with her dark purple eyes. "I heard that there was a death." She said coolly. "I just wanted to see."

"Well, you're not supposed to be here." Toshiro said, his arms crossed.

"I know. May I look at the body?" Kami asked, looking down at the sheet that the dead girl laid under.

"No." Toshiro said. "Get out of here."

"Fine," Kami repiled, turning. "Shiro-chan." She said as she suddenly disappeared from sight.

Toshiro's eye brow twitched. "Damn women."


	7. Chapter 7

Kami giggled as she stood on top of a building, scanning the Soul Society from above. Her laugh was a bit childish, like a 10 year old girl. She looked over her shoulder at Daisuke and Ryuu. "What do you guys want, now?" She asked, her tone going back to its normal sad and pissed off self.

"We've been told that the three of us need to go to the world of the living to just check things out." Ryuu said.

"Yeah, they want us to test out our Gigai, too." Daisuke added. Gigai where the substitute bodies that Soul Reaper used in the world of the living if they wanted normal humans to see them.

Kami scratched her neck. "Well…we're going to get a bunch of weird looks." She grumbled.

"Well, if anyone asks, we are wearing contacts and we dyed our hair." Daisuke said to Kami.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Kami grumbled so more.

~….~….~…. ❄

The trio walked down a busy sidewalk in Karakura Town. Ryuu, Daisuke, and Kami where getting plenty of weird looks. Today, Ryuu's Gigai wore ripped gray jeans, a baggy black zippered sweatshirt with a red dragon, and red tennis shoes. He also wore a pair of dark sunglasses, which stuck out more than his eyes because it was very cloudy. It seemed like a big thunderstorm was on its way.

Daisuke wore a plain sea green t-shirt with long blue jeans that had plenty of pockets. He wore a watch on his right wrist and he carried around a large brown backpack. His blue hair was still in its normal low pony tail. "Perhaps we should have requested Gigai's with normal hair colors and eye colors." He whispered to his companions.

"It wouldn't be worth it." Kami whispered back. She wore too big green army pants that had to held up with a black woven belt and a pair of brown high-laced boots. She wore a white tank top with three inch straps and a necklace with dog tags. Her hands and arms were wrapped up in long black fingerless gloves that stopped just below her shoulder. Her light purple hair was tied up in a bun. Her arms where crossed. She looked tough, like a soldier, and that was the way she liked it. "This is pointless. Nothing is going on here."

"Stop complaining, Kami." Ryuu hissed.

Kami glared at him and then looked away, pursing her lips.

Daisuke looked from Ryuu to Kami. "Maybe we could do something fun. Like…uhh…visit one of those 'sweet shops' I have heard about?" He suggested, trying to lighten up the mood.

"No!" Kami replied sharply. "I just want to leave. I'm getting extremely bad vibes….It just doesn't feel right here."

"Well, duh, 'cause you're here." Ryuu said, purposely trying to start a fight.

Kami turned and glared at him. "What the hell do you mean by that?" She asked, balled hands falling to her sides. People started to move away from them or crowd around them.

"I'm so sick of you. You're either off being depressed or quiet or whining!" Ryuu yelled.

"You're not any different than me, 'cept I actually have a brain!" She retorted. The spiritual pressure in the area started to get out of wack.

"Not much of one." Ryuu said, stepping closer, smirking. "Back off, Kami." He said. "That's an order."

Kami looked up at him, right in the eye. She grit her teeth. The two stared each other down.

"tch." Kami turned away, eyes shut. Ryuu had won. He always did.

Ryuu grinned. "That's more how I like it."

Kami turned quickly, punching him from the jaw upwards as thunder rumbled.

Daisuke rushed up in between them. "Stop it, you two! Why are you fighting all of a sudden!?" He asked.

Kami glared at both of the males. She swore loudly, turned, and ran off into the busy, loud, crowd. Thunder cracked over head. It started to sprinkle, which quickly became a down pour. People ran for cover or rushed to get home.

"KAMI!" Daisuke shouted. "Wait, Kami! Come-" He felt Ryuu's hand on his shoulder. He looked back to the red-head. "…?"

"Come on," Ryuu said quietly, "We have a job to do. It's better that she's gone for this. We're just following the plan."

Daisuke's eyes widened, then looked down to the ground sadly. "Yes…sir…"

Ryuu smiled. "It's for the best."

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah…it's better that Kami doesn't know. She doesn't need blood on her hands, too."

~….~….~…. ❄

Kami ran against the people. She was out of breath, but she still ran. "Stupid Gigai." She muttered.

What was wrong with Ryuu's attitude? What was wrong with Daisuke's peacekeeper yet favoring Ryuu's side personality? What was wrong with…with…with HER? She remembered when they were all training together when they were learning how to be a soul reaper. They were happy then. They were family. Now, Ryuu was different and Daisuke was different…and she was different.

Kami shook her head. "Damn it, shut up, brain." She muttered to herself. "_Stupid Gigai,_" she repeated mentally to herself,"_why can't you move any faster?_" She thought. She saw an entrance to an old cemetery. She ran through the now deserted street and opened the old, wooden gate. She entered it, quietly shutting the ancient door behind her. She stared at the wood which brown paint was chipping. She studied it, eyes sad. She slowly sunk to the dirt ground.

Kami rested her head against the dead wood, staring at the wet, muddy ground. What was she doing? This made no sense…nothing ever made sense anymore. Why _did_ she and Ryuu fight, again?

Kami punched the wood, her hand smashing through the weak wood. She let her now bleeding hand rest through the broken wood. She pulled it back through and stood up. She looked over her shoulder at the graves, sadly. She stared for what seemed like ages.

Someone in the distanced screamed. No, it was more than just one person screaming. Kami could tell that it was 6 different voices, no, 8? Now 15, no, that was too little. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Kami shuddered and turned around, looking over the graves, over the fence, and out into the distance.

"Oh snap crackle pop…" She muttered, dark purple eyes widening. The warm glow of a large fire was in view. Smoke billowed up towards the dark, lighting filled sky. What was strange about this phenomenon was that the lightning was only in one section of the sky.

Over the fire.

Over the center of town.

Over where Kami had left Ryuu and Daisuke.

"Damn it, you idiots." She growled as she threw a pill into her mouth and released her soul reaper self from her pathetic Gigai. The Gigai stood up, looking over at Kami, waiting orders.

"Stay out of sight." Kami told the substitute soul as she threw open the broken gates and ran off towards the center of town.


	8. Chapter 8

As Kami got closer to the fire/storm/phenomenon/whatever the heck you wanna call it, the more the spiritual pressure got heavier and stranger. Suddenly, someone was running right next to her. She looked to see who it was. But it was hard to see through the heavy rain.

But not hard enough to see that it was the red-headed substitute big shot from before.

Well, this was his town that was burning. So it made perfect sense that the idiot was running towards the trouble.

"Who the hell is screwing around with my town?" Ichigo shouted at her. "This…_THING_ is only a few blocks away from my house!"

Kami sighed, rolling her eyes. "How the heck am I supposed to know? I just looked up and some this storm!" She yelled back at the Soul Reaper, holding back the urge to swear at him or punch him in the face.

"Tch," Ichigo studied the storm, "well, I've never seen anything like this. Can you call the Soul Society?" He asked.

"What? Call them? What do you mean?" Kami asked. The storm was about 100 feet away from the two.

"Aw, man! They didn't give you a Denreishinki, did they? Damn…" Ichigo said, looking up into the clouds. "Well, then, I guess I'm on my own."

"Hey! Whadabout me!?"

Ichigo looked at Kami. He blinked, studied her pissed off face, then blinked again.

Kami really wanted to punch him, now. "Whatever." She grumbled, looking up into the clouds, crouching down, close to the ground, then shot up in the air much higher than any human could. She reached back and unsheathed her zanpukuto.

"_This spiritual pressure…_"Kami thought, scanning the electrified sky for any signs of a source. "_…this isn't a hollow's…or a normal soul reaper's…_" She looked down and looked through the flames, falling down towards them.

Nobody seemed to be in the flames, at least, no humans. Which was a good thing.

Kami landed on the close to the huge fire, the heat making her sweat. The thick, black smoke made it hard to breath. Ichigo flashed next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're going to get hurt." He grumbled.

Kami glowered at Ichigo. "I'm not some weak little kid, you know. I might look that way, but trust me, I am probably way older than you, buddy."

"You're not the only one." Ichigo replied, smirking, thinking of Rukia.

Kami's gaze returned to the growing fire. "I could try using my powers, but I think wind might just spread it."

"Agreed," Ichigo said, "this flame doesn't seem right. This rain isn't putting it out."

"No shit, Sherlock." Kami snapped. Someone behind her laughed. Kami turned and looked over her shoulder, her zanpukuto readied. She couldn't see anyone through the sheets of rain. The laugh was raspy…like…like…the person had a cold. They…they sounded a bit…like…

Lightning flashed. Thunder cracked. A blade was suddenly hovered closely to Kami's throat, like a bee thinking over harvesting nectar from batch of lilacs. "Don't move." The voice said, a figure standing tall in front of Kami.

~….~….~…. ❄

Toshiro continued to flip through the pages of the old book. His eyes widened as he slapped the book back into its place as he turned quickly, rushing through the door. "Rangiku! Rangiku, get over her, now!" He called.

The vice captain skidded to a stop in front of the doorway. "What is it, Captain?" She asked, worriedly.

"Get ready for battle, Rangiku." Toshiro ordered. "I have to speak with the Head captain at once. When I get back, we're going to the World of the Living to get Kami and to stop Ryuu and Daisuke."

"Wait, why?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro rushed into the hallway, looking at her for a moment. "The World of the Living and the Soul Society are in danger once again." He said before disappearing into the hallway.

Rangiku just blinked, before nodding and rushing off to fulfill her orders.

~….~….~…. ❄

Kami stood there, trying to see who held her at sword's point.

Lightning lighted the scene.

Ichigo took a step back. "hey, you're that kid from before!" He said, eyes widened. _The really freaky one_.

"…Ryuu…?" Kami asked, almost unable to stop herself from trembling.

"The one and only." Ryuu said, Daisuke standing behind him.

~….~….~…. ❄

The large doors opened, Toshiro stood there, bowing respectfully to the Head Captain. "Excuse me, Head Captain, Sir, but I am here to discuss with you some very important matters."

Head Captain Yamamoto sat in his seat, looking over at Toshiro. "Captain Hitsugaya, I have been told that the three new…recruits you have received are quiet powerful."

"Yes, Sir, they are, and that is the reason why I am here," Toshiro paused, "permission to go on, sir?" He didn't want to make the Head Captain mad or offend him with matters this important.

This DEADLY.

"Proceed."

"Two of them, Hayashi Daisuke and Oshiro Ryuu, and possibly a third, Nakahara Kami, are planning to take over 5,000 souls, both Human and Shinigami."

"Oh?" Yamamoto said, leaning forward in his chair. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know yet, Sir." Toshiro replied, straight faced.

"How did you figure this out?"

"Their records, Sir." Toshiro replied. "The two males had went missing for 3 weeks during their time at the academy. This was the time when Azien faked his death."

"Captain Hitsugaya, you will need more proof than that. What you had just said made no sense. Those three weeks could have been a coincidence."

"Excuse me, Sir, but when they came back, they came back very powerful. They became very interested in Konso and souls. Before they went missing, they were class clowns and almost got kicked out,"

"their eyes were also different when they came back," Toshiro went on with. "Before they left, Hayashi had pure brown eyes. When he came back, they had specks of gold in them. When Oshiro went missing, he had black eyes. When he came back, his left eye was the color of gold."

Yamamoto raised an eye brow. "And how does this connect with Aizen, who had been defeated by Ichigo?"

Toshiro stood there, poker faced. "Just a feeling, Sir." He finished with.

"A feeling is not proof." Yamamoto said, leaning back into his chair.

Toshiro bit his tongue to keep him from being disrespectful. "If I may, Sir, but they are attacking the world of the living right now, as we speak."

"What about the third one? The girl?"

"I believe that Nakahara Kami has no part in this." Toshiro said. "She did not going missing at all during her time at the Academy."

"Is that all, Captain?" Yamamoto asked.

"I came to ask for help, Sir. I'm sure that Oshiro and Hayashi are attacking the world of the living, right now." Toshiro repeated. This '_chat'_ was taking too much time.

~….~….~…. ❄

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Kami yelled. "Ryuu, put down your zanpukuto! That isn't a toy, you know!"

"I know, Kami." Ryuu said, grinning, a strange gleam in his golden and black eyes.

"I know that you think I'm annoying, but don't you think this is a bit much?" Kami spat.

Ichigo held his zanpukuto up at Ryuu. "Let the kid go." He said sharply.

"Stay out of this, strawberry head." Ryuu and Kami hissed at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Well that was weird." Kami said. She raised an eye brow. "This has been fun, but…" She flashed from view.

Ryuu looked around, eyes wide.

Daisuke shuffled nervously, looking around worriedly.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

Somebody sat on Ryuu's shoulders, legs wrapped around tightly around his strong neck. A zanpukuto was pointed in between his eyes. "…I'm in charge now." Kami said, looking down, straight into Ryuu's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryuu stared into Kami's big, intense eyes. "How…how did you…?" He shuddered.

Kami smirked. "Duh, I have a brain, which is something you still lack." She said, scratching his forehead with her zanpukuto. She looked to Ichigo. "Go away, Ichigo, this doesn't concern you."

"No." Ichigo said, stubbornly. "You newbies are really starting to get on my nerves."

"Ichigo," Kami said coldly. "Go. Get. Help." She quickly, too quickly to be nice or polite, eyes still looking down at Ryuu into Ryuu's mismatched eyes.

Ichigo grit his teeth, glaring at Kami.

"I'll be fine. I got this, I'm a solider not a kid." Kami said, looking back down at Ryuu.

"Fine." Ichigo said, not liking this job at all. "But I'll be right back." He flashed from view, going to go to Urahara's.

"Now put the fire out, Ryuu, before you hurt somebody." Kami ordered Ryuu, seeing that Ichigo was gone.

Ryuu smirked. "Too late, Kami." He said quickly.

The world got quiet. Lightning shot across the sky, creating light. Kami couldn't hear the thunder, just the sound of her heart beating and the sound of a blade stabbing through flesh. Her eyes widened wider than they ever had before, mouth open. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes went from Ryuu's face to her stomach.

Streams of blood hit the hard, wet ground, turning it from clear rain water, to crimson bloody mess. The tip of a blade stuck out of her stomach, shimmering with wet, warm bloody.

The blade was then twisted, and then ripped out of Kami's body.

Kami looked back to see Daisuke holding his zanpukuto, which now glistened with her blood. He was crying. "I'm sorry." He mouthed to her.

Kami looked down at Ryuu who grinned, a dark look in his eye. He looked like he was laughing, but her ears wouldn't hear.

She fell backwards off of Ryuu's shoulders, clutching her own zanpukuto. She hit the ground, hard.

Ryuu stood over Kami, laughing. "Oh, Kami, you were never in charge. You were, are, and always will be weak. Who are you kidding," he said, chuckling, "you're not a soldier. Just a weapon the Soul Society uses. No, not even that. You're just a little, scared, depressed girl who hides her feelings deep inside." He spat on her and then looked to Daisuke. "Come on, the strawberry will be back any minute, and we have souls to get."

Daisuke, wiping away tears, trembling, nodded. "Yes…Sir…the Kuragari will need them, soon."

Ryuu looked down at Kami once more. "Now stay here and bleed to death, okay? Thanks, Kami!" He said, turning and leaving with Daisuke.

Kami grit her teeth. "…D-damn…it…" she whispered, struggling to get to her feet.

Daisuke looked over at Kami.

"Ignore her, Daisuke. She can't do a thing to us." Ryuu said confidently. "She's worm food now."

"N-no…" Kami whispered, standing him, gripping her zanpukuto so tight her hands bled. "NOOOOOO!" she screamed, suddenly jolting forward, flash stepping, and slashed at Ryuu's left shoulder.

Ryuu turned a look of dread on his face as he tried to dodge. He wasn't quick enough. The blade sank deep through his shoulder. He yelled out in pain before kicking Kami back, throwing her zanpukuto out of Kami's bleeding hands. Cloud of smoke engulfed them. When the smoke cleared, the two were gone besides a small puddle of Ryuu's blood.

The huge wildfire suddenly flickered out all of a sudden. The storm abruptly stopped.

Kami hit her head on the hard ground, and continued to skid across the wet road, gasped for air. Waves of pain flooded through her whole body. She coughed lightly. Bloody trickled out of the corner her mouth and down her chin. If Ryuu hadn't moved, his whole arm would have been cut off.

Kami's vision was blurry as her body stopped tumbling across the ground and slowly rolled to a stop. Blood dripped down the right side of her face, somewhat blinding her, but she could see several figures off in the distance. She crawled over to where her bloody zanpukuto was, gripping it. She slowly got herself to her feet, leaning on her zanpukuto for support.

She walked over to where Ryuu had been standing, looking down at the puddle of Ryuu's blood. It was red, like any normal being's blood, but it had…_was that gold specks in it_?

"Kami!" Someone shouted.

Kami turned, looking to see who it was. The suddenly clear sky gave away the time. It had to be around 7:30 PM. The sun was setting.

She could see that Rangiku, Toshiro, Ichigo, two other soul reapers, and a few other humans were running towards her 20 feet away. She noticed a Quincy was also with them. She glared at him.

And he had no reaction.

Blood drenched the front of her Shihakusho. She grit her teeth. It would take more than a stab in the stomach to kill her.

Right?

But maybe the loss of blood or something else would.

She just stood there, breathing heavily and leaning on her zanpukuto's hilt, waiting for the others to get to her as they quickly got closer.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted to the female human with burnt orange hair.

"Got it!" She called back, knowing what Ichigo wanted her to do. She ran up to Kami. She put her hands on Kami's shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kami yelled, jumping back sluggishly, suddenly freezing up as she landed. She shuddered from the sudden wave of pain.

"I'm going to heal you, of course!" Orihime said, smiling warmly to the lilac haired soul reaper. "Can you lay down for me?"

"Hell, no! You're just a human!" Kami said. She paused, looking fiercely at the human. She raised an eye brow, and then had a look of shock on her face. "WAIT, YOU CAN SEE ME!?" Her head throbbed. She wiped the blood away from her right eye.

"Can't you sense their spiritual pressure?" A short, black haired female soul reaper said.

Kami looked at the soul reaper girl. "Well…now that you mention it…" She looked at Orihime and the other Human as she wiped the blood away from her mouth on the back of her hand.

Orihime giggled. "Hello, Kami-_Chan_, My name is Inoue Orihime, just call me Orihime, though, unless you want to call me Miss. Inoue, or just plan Inoue, or-" Ichigo cut her off.

"She has the point, Orihime." Ichigo said, sighing. Orihime tended to babble. She could probably go on for hours.

"Oh, okay, Ichigo." Orihime said. She went on introducing everyone. "This is Ichigo-_Kun_, Chad-_Kun_, Rukia-_San_, Uryu-_Kun_, and Renji-_Kun_. And I'm almost quiet sure that you know Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant, or Vice Captain, Rangiku."

Kami's face was blank. She was starting to get a bit pale. She sighed. "Jeez…" She grumbled. She looked up. "No offense, but don't expect me to trust all of you." She said looking at where the fire was. Not one thing was burned, even though Kami herself felt the intense heat of the fire before.

She looked back to the others, and suddenly Orihime's too-large breasts were right in front of her face. Kami yelled and jumped back again. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

Toshiro and Rangiku stared at Kami. "She's…lively…" Rangiku said, laughing awkwardly. _How is it even possible for her to move around like that…she's going to kill herself doing that…_She thought.

Toshiro stood there, arms crossed, looking all around. He saw the small puddle of blood that had gold specks. He walked foreword and bent down, studying it. He looked up to Kami with his intense, icy eyes. "Kami, whose blood is this?"

Kami looked at him. She stood up straight, sheathing her zanpukuto. "Ryuu's. I managed to almost cut off his arm while he was leaving." She said casually as she wiped her bleeding hands off on her Shihakusho, smearing the already bloody thing with more blood.

"Just as I thought." Toshiro said as he pulled a small tube out of his Shihakusho and started to collect blood

_Why does he just carry those around…?_ Kami thought. _What a strange kid…_

Another wave of pain came. This one was worse than the others. She groaned and fell to her knees, gripping her Shihakusho where her wound was.

Orihime rushed forward, putting her hand on Kami's shoulder. "Will you please let me heal you, now? Please, Kami? I promise I won't hurt you. Just lay down for a little bit."

Kami looked at Orihime, scowling, gritting her teeth. She looked into Orihime's big brown eyes. She looked away to the others.

Toshiro nodded to her.

"She's a really good healer, Kami." Rukia said. "Besides, why would she want to hurt you anyway?"

Kami sighed. Rukia did have a point. She slowly lowered herself to the ground as she laid her sheathed zanpukuto on the ground on her right. "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

After sometime, Kami's wounds were healed enough for just some simple bandages. "Thank you, Orihime." Kami said, staring off into the distance. She looked to Toshiro. "Is it time to go report this to the higher ups?" She asked.

"It's already been reported." Toshiro said. "I need to bring this blood sample to Captain Kurotsuchi. The Head Captain would like some proof of my…_claim_." He looked to Kami. "Did Ryuu or Daisuke say anything to you?"

Kami nodded. "Not directly, but they talked about some "_Kuragari_", thinking that I couldn't hear them."

"Did they say anything else?" Renji asked Kami.

"They said they need more souls." Kami said, looking down. The air suddenly got tense.

"Man, your…friends are seriously bad." Ichigo said.

Kami glared at him, her eyes dark, scary, and sad.

"Idiot." Rukia muttered to Ichigo, crossing her arms.

Kami turned, her back to the small group. "What now, Toshiro?" She asked.

Toshiro took a breath, so close to losing it. "Captain Hitsugaya," he corrected coldly. "and we're going back."

"To the Soul Society?" Kami asked.

"Where else?" Renji asked.

Kami grit her teeth, running up to Renji, jumping up, and punched him in the face as Orihime screamed. "SHUT UP!" She shouted.

"Stand down!" Toshiro ordered.

Kami balled her fists, standing in a battle stance. She growled, angrily eyeing everyone around her.

"Kami!" Toshiro snapped.

She looked to the Captain. Everyone backed away from her, slowly. She saw that Renji had his hand on Zabimaru's hilt and Ichigo was clearly ready to pull out his sword. She noticed Rukia had her hands out, ready to use _Kido_.

"What!? Do you think I'm like Ryuu and I'm gonna hurt people!?" She shouted.

Renji eyed her. "Well, you did punch me. Isn't that hurting someone?"

"Well, then, you need to toughen up, wimp!" Kami shouted. "That was nothing!" She shouted getting up in his face

Renji narrowed his eyebrows. "What? So I need to man up, short fry!?" He shouted down at her.

"No! Not '**_Man_**' up! '_Toughen'_ up!" Kami shouted.

"There's no difference! They both mean the same thing!" Renji yelled, getting angry.

"Yeah there is, idiot! If you, or Ichigo, or whoever else is a '**_man_**', then both the world of the living and the soul society are screwed!" Kami shouted.

"I don't follow." Renji said, backing off.

"Yeah, because you're too much of a '**_man_**' to understand logic, dumbas-." Kami hissed.

"Kami, that's enough!" Toshiro shouted, cutting her off as he suddenly appearing in front of her. "Back down." He said so coldly, the air seemed to get 20 degrees cooler.

Kami looked up, eyes wide. This was the first time in a while she actually felt…fear. She stood up straight, looking down, taking a few steps back like an upset puppy after its owner yelled at it for barking.

Toshiro looked to Renji and Rukia. "I know I'm not in charge of you, but can you two stay here with Ichigo and the others to keep an eye on things?"

Rukia and Renji nodded. Renji was just glad he was going to be able to stay away from Kami.

Toshiro then glanced at Kami, who was still looking down at the ground. "Rangiku, You, Kami, and I will be going back to the Soul Society."

"Yes, Sir!" Rangiku said, nodding. _This was a crazy night. Oh well, today was paperwork day. I got to miss most of it!_


	11. Chapter 11

"Why must stuff always happen to me…" Kami muttered, rubbing her temples with her fingers. She was sitting on the edge of her "bed" in a holding cell in the Soul Society. Because of the recent events in the world of the living with Daisuke and Ryuu, Kami was being accused of counts of treason, murder, and several other things.

She looked around her small cell. It was big, but quite spartan. It was just a stone box with metal bars and one, small, barred up window. There was one stone cot with a thin blanket, a banged up mirror, like Kami ever used one of those, and a toilet in the corner. But only one thing really ticked her off.

Her zanpukuto had taken away from her.

Kami sighed. The four guards from the second division stood out in the dark halloway that was outside Kami's cell. They were on watch duty for the night. She could easily break out of this match box, if she wanted to. But then where would she go? She thought about what happened few hours ago when the she, the Captain, and the Lieutenant, entered the soul society.

~….~….~….❄

_Toshiro lead Rangiku and Kami out of the Senkaimon. _

_"__What's this, Captain?" Rangiku asked, looking around. The three were "greeted" by the Stealth Force and Captain Soi Fon. The trio was suddenly surrounded by them._

_"__Would Nakahara Kami step forward and surrender their zanpukuto." The captain of the second company ordered, fiercely. _

_"__What is the meaning of this, Captain Soi Fon?" Toshiro asked. _

_"__Nakahara is charged with treason, amongst other things. Head Captain Yamamoto has put out orders to take Nakahara into custody, by force if it's needed." Soi Fon replied quickly. _

_"__Hey! I haven't done anything wrong! Why do I need to go to jail!?" Kami shouted. Two stealth force members flash stepped behind her. Before Kami knew it, she was almost kissing the dirty, stone ground. "Lemme go!" She screamed. "Don't touch me!" _

_"__Get your hands off my solider." Toshiro commanded. "She has enough decency to __**peacefully **__surrender her zanpukuto and to go with you."_

_Kami looked up at the captain from the ground. Her gaze chilly and dark. She felt the weight on her body cease. She stood up, not bothering to brush off herself. Her robes were already covered in dried blood, and were also nearly torn to shreds. What was a bit of dust going to do? She angrily unequipped her blade, her partner, and held it out for a member to take it. Just like that, her zanpukuto was taken from her, and a cell of Stealth Force fighters surrounded her, leading her off. _

_Toshiro watched Kami be led away. She didn't even look back._

_Not once._

_"__Captain, are you ok?" Rangiku asked. "You're really tense. Your hand it bleeding, you know."_

_Toshiro glanced down at his hand. It was true, his hand was bleeding. It was bleeding because he was clenching his hand into a too tight fist. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Let's just go back to the barracks." _

_Rangiku nodded._

_"__Not a word to anyone about this. That's an order." Kami could faintly hear Toshiro say, even though she was a ways from him. She kept her angry eyes looking forward, looking at everything, yet nothing. _

~….~….~….❄

Kami sighed, falling backwards onto her stone slab for a bed. She stared up blankly at the cracked ceiling. "What's done is done." She grumbled, staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be an eternity.

Kami turned her body, laying on her side. "Hey, dude at the door!" She shouted at one of the guards. "Am I gonna be executed?"

No answer.

"Am I ever gonna get out?"

…No answer.

"When's dinner?"

…No answer...

"Am I in a lot of trouble for doing ABSOLUTLY NOTHING BUT TRY TO STOP MY IDIOT FRIENDS?"

…no…answer…STILL.

The silence was broken by Kami's stomach growling hungrily.

"Are you deaf?" Kami asked, tapping the stone surface under her body. She sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots…aren't I…?" She paused. "I guess you people in the Stealth Forces have "Quiet Game Championships" or some'n." She commented.

She flopped over onto the ground, rolling up to the door the way One would roll down a grassy hill in the summer. She looked up at the closest guard. "You know," she started, "I'm feeling pretty antsy. Normally, I'm quite quiet." She said. "But, then again, I'd probably be quiet if I had a full belly. I haven't eaten at all today." She said in a childish voice. "Can I please have some dinner, Mister?" Her stomach growled loudly.

She sat up, hearing footsteps from down the dark hallway. She could sense it was a weaker spiritual pressure. _Probably someone from the 4__th__… _She thought. Normally a Soul Reaper from the fourth division took care of prisoners.

Kami's eyes became slits as she tried to see who it was. She could tell they were short, and had chin length dark hair.

It was a young soul reaper boy with blue eyes, and a dopey expression on his face. He had a medical kit worn over his shoulder. He was carrying a small tray of food. The guard unlocked the door, two of them stood on the inside of the cell, trapping Kami in it, while the door was open. The other two stood on the outside of it. The boy placed the food tray on Kami's bed as the two guards left the cell, shutting and locking the bar door behind them.

"I brought you some dinner, Miss. Kami." The boy said, smiling softly. "My name is Yamada Hanataro. But you can just call me Hanataro, i-if you'd like, Miss. Kami." He had a very quick, but sweet voice.

Kami stared up at the boy. "Just call me, Kami, please. The "miss" thing is too formal." She looked to the tray of food. There was a pair of chop sticks, a cup of tea, a bowl of rice, a small dish of veggies, and a few other foods Kami had never seen before.

"Go on and eat, Miss-…I-I mean, Kami." Hanataro said.

"Thanks." Kami said, picking up the chop sticks, attacking her food like a wild, starving beast in a cage getting scraps of food.

Oh, wait a minute…


	12. Chapter 12

Kami quickly finished her small meal. She put the chopsticks down on the tray, sighing with relief. "Thanks for the food, Hanataro." She said, smiling to him. "It was great."

Hanataro smiled at her. "I'm glad you liked it. Do you need anything else?"

"Nothing that you can get me." Kami said, looking off at a wall.

Hanataro nodded, understanding. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go now. I'll be back in a few hours with breakfast. It was nice talking to you." He said quietly, gathering the tray. "Have a nice night." He said, as the guards opened the door, going through the procedure.

~….~….~….❄

Kami laid on her bed, having trouble keeping her eyes opened. She knew it was getting later and later. Well, actually, earlier and earlier. It had to be about one in the morning now. She blinked a few time before she rolled over on her side, facing the wall. She laid in a fetal position on top of her blanket. She then let sleep take her.

~….~….~…. ❄

Toshiro sat at his desk, filling out paperwork, finishing forums, sorting out papers, and writing reports. He had given the blood sample to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute for testing. Mayuri Kurotsuchi himself was collecting the data. Even though the Captain of the 12th division didn't really like Toshiro, he still would give him a report of any findings.

Toshiro sipped his tea, leaning back in his chair. He looked up at the ceiling. He was close to finishing his mountains of his paperwork. He also had to do Rangiku's because she was "out for a walk". He knew she was just drinking.

"That stupid drunk…" He grumbled. Truthfully, he didn't really mind doing the paperwork. His mind switched to Kami.

Toshiro set his cup back down on his desk. He sighed, crossing his arms. "She's in the hands of the Stealth Forces, now." He said quietly to himself. "There's nothing I can do for her, now." A dark thought sat in the back of his head. He ignored it, but it raced through his head. _It was your fault she got caught, you know. It is your fault she's rotting in jail and now hold the title of a traitor. _

Toshiro shook the thought out of his head. He stared at the ceiling for a few more moments. He shook his head once more before getting back to his papers.

~….~….~…. ❄

"Help!" Kami cried into the darkness. Her heart was racing. Goosebumps covered her arms and legs. "Help, somebody, please!" She screamed desperately. She was floating in a lightless place. The air was heavy and musty.

"Where are you!?" She heard a familiar voice shout through the shadows. It was a young male's voice. Somebody's big, strong hands suddenly were wrapped around Kami's small neck, cutting off her air.

Kami gasped for air hopelessly, none to reach her lungs. She made strange cracking and screeching noises, something that you would hear a zombie make in a horror movie. She felt like a fish out of water.

The grip tightened, tighter and tighter. Kami's eyes were huge, wide with terror. She felt like her neck was going to snap the way someone would crack a walnut shell.

The stone grip suddenly disappeared, and she was falling through the black air, screaming. She felt her hair ties disappear, her knee length long hair free.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" The familiar voice bellowed from a ways off.

Kami saw something shine in the darkness.

A blade.

A zanpukuto.

She then felt the blade pierce through her body, right out through her stomach. Her scream was cut off. She was standing on solid, but wet, ground. She could hear Ryuu's raspy laughter echo through the space. Warm blood spilt down the front of her Shihakusho.

Kami blinked, and suddenly, she was naked besides the bloody blade sticking out of her small body, her very long hair which acted like a long veil that women who lay in caskets, sleeping, would wear, and the layer of blood that covered her fair skin. She fell to her knees. Someone moved behind her. She turned, looking over her shoulder.

Daisuke stood there, sobbing. Ryuu stood behind him, on hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "There, there. All is well, Daisuke." He said, his voice sounding more raspy than normal. He walked pasted Daisuke, up to Kami.

Ryuu's zanpukuto was drawn, he was grinning. Kami could hear each and every step. The ground disappeared beneath Ryuu's feet. Kami's heart raced faster and faster, her eyes widening more and more.

Ryuu's laughter rang out through the air once more, louder, quicker, and more chilling than before. She saw him raise his blade.

"Good bye, dear Kami!" Ryuu shouted as he brought down his blade towards Kami's face.

Kami's eyes snapped opened, she jolted up into a sitting position, hand reaching instinctively back for her ghost zanpukuto. Sweat poured down her face and neck. She could feel that her face was pale. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, trying to escape. She took quick, short, jagged breaths of air. Her eyes were huge, violet orbs, reflecting nothing but shock and fear. Her body quivered and quaked.

"Are you okay, kid?" One of the guards asked. Even they were worried for her, a traitor. She was acting pretty strangely.

Kami couldn't hear them. She sat there, in shock from the dream. She had been having this dream every night for a while now, but it would always fade from her memory later. Each night, the feeling of dread got more powerful.

Kami sat there until the sun rose and Hanataro came back. He had more rice and some breakfast foods, and some unnamable foods. Kami ate it in a daze, the dream fading from memory. She said nothing. She just sat there, eating, eyes sad and dead.

Hanataro said things, but Kami couldn't make anything out. She heard him leave and she heard the click of the guards locking the cell. The air got cold.

Kami blinked, starting to regain feeling. "…uhh…" She moaned, standing up. She shook her head. "What the hell…?" She mumbled to herself. She rubbed her forehead and looked to the barred up window. _What going on…again? _ She thought. She heard somebody walking through the dark hallway, somebody coming to her cell. She didn't bother to look and see who it was. She didn't care. She just stared out her little sliver of a window.

_Can I go outside…?_ She wondered. _Can I be free…?_ She shook her head. "Shut up." She muttered to herself. She heard the door open. She felt somebody's hands come towards her. She quickly turned, blocking the hands with her forearm.

Before she knew it, she was being held up against the wall, her cheek rubbing against the cold, course stone. She felt somebody put shackles on her hands and feet. She felt them put a collar on her.

"Am I some kind of dog?" She hissed.

"Shut up, traitor." Somebody murmured.

Kami wanted to see who it was, but at her angle, she couldn't see anything but how many cracks were in the wall. "Oh, what a lovely view." She said in a snippy manner. Somebody put a bag over her head. She couldn't see at all, now. "Aww, but I just started counting the cracks in the wall! Do I have to leave NOOOOOW?" She said, mimicking a small child. "But, mama, I don't wanna go to school today-" Someone slapped the back of her head, which followed by the sound of somebody elbowing the first somebody. "…?"

What the hell was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

"Just keep quiet and act natural." A male voice whispered in Kami's ear.

"How natural can you get when everything you have is chained up and you have a bag that smells like shit over your head?" Kami whispered, recognizing the voice as Renji's. And also with the stupid phrase, it had to be him or Ichigo. They were both morons.

"Renji! Shut up, you fool!" A female voice whispered sharply.

Kami sighed with relief. _At least there is one person with brains… _she thought.

"At the moment, Rukia, you're the one who is making more noise." Renji whispered back.

"Renji, shut up! We're going to get caught!"

"Well, then, stop making noise!"

Kami sighed as the two kept on bickering. She growled and turned her head, which looked a bit strange because she had a bag over her face. "I'm still here, smelling shit." she whispered.

Rukia and Renji glared at each other, and then looked to Kami. "Renji, we have a job to do, remember." Rukia whispered.

"Tsk." Renji mentally shouted very loudly at the black haired shrimp of a soul reaper girl. The two soul reapers gently lead Kami through the opened cell door, walking her past the guards who eyed them carefully. Renji and Rukia were well known for their higher positions, skills, and their tendency to get in to trouble.

Rukia kept looking forward, but she somehow knew that the guards were glad Kami was leaving. Kami was…a bit snarky…bratty…and, well, really sarcastic at times. But, the lilac haired girl was also really quiet and seemed to be really sad at other times. At least, that is what she can hear.

Renji looked back over his shoulder. The prison was far enough behind them, now. He looked forward. "OK, Squirt, we're going to sneak you out of the soul society, and bring you to the world of the living until things-"

"Why?" Kami asked.

"Because someone is looking after you, Kami." Rukia said sweetly. "You will be staying with either Ichigo's family or at a man named Urahara Kisuke's shop. At least until the Soul Society figures things out."

"Who is 'looking out' for me?" Kami asked, curious, but kind of pissed. Why did they have to be so secretive? And why did this crap-smelling bag have to still be on?

Renji and Rukia looked at each other. "It doesn't matter." Renji said. "The important thing right now is getting you out of here safely."

Kami frowned, looking down. With the bag over her head, she looked like either a walking corpse or like she was sleep walking. She became quiet.

Rukia glanced at Kami and then looked forward. "It'll be okay." She said softly to Kami. "Everything will be alright."

~….~….~…. ❄

After a while of walking, hiding, and sneaking around the Seireitei, they finally made it to the Senkaimon. Renji took the bag off of Kami's head when the Senkaimon was ready. "You better scram. Other soul reapers will be here very soon, and they're not going to be happy."

Kami looked up at him, expression blank. She turned towards the activated Senkaimon. "Yeah whatever. I still don't have my Zanpukuto."

Rukia tapped her shoulder; Kami looked behind and saw the small woman holding her zanpakuto's sheath. Her mouth widened as she ripped her blade from Rukia's small, pale hands. "N-Nobormaru…" She said, voice shaking. She looked up to Rukia and Renji. "Thank you."

Rukia smiled, but the moment was ruined when the pineapple head shoved her though the gate into the Dangai, or the Precipice World.

"Wait!" Kami shouted as she gate closed in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Kami stood there, dumbfounded. "That little…" She looked around and then started running forward at a full sprint.

_Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT! _Kami thought as her feet quickly moved across the deep purple ground. _I don't HAVE a hell butterfly or anything! I'm so screwed! _

Her hair and scarf flew behind her, Nobormaru's sheath and blade clicked and chimed as she sprinted. She was panicking. There was nothing she could do. Perhaps Rukia and that other red-headed moron had led her into a trap. Maybe they didn't trust her.

Well, now! Why, they wouldn't be the first, now, would they?

Kami now felt anger rising up from her chest. Did they want to erase her or something? Why not just kill her quickly!? What cowards!

Kami's feet got caught in something, causing her to trip and smash her face against the ground. Well, almost. It wasn't really…hard ground anymore. It was turning to mush…or slime…almost like it was a somewhat solid liquid.

Kami instantly tried to get back up, grimacing. She couldn't. Her whole body, including the left side of her face, was stuck in the Koryu. It had caught her. It was impossible to escape now. Terror-stricken, Kami just stared at the purple substance. She shut her eyes, shaking her head, laughing nervously, then hysterically.

"Wow," she said, "out of all the dumb ways to die, I die because of some dumb goo…" She mumbled, trembling. _Why am I shaking…? _She thought. "It's not like I'm in pain or anything." She whispered.

"Nope, you're just scared." A deep voice said casually behind her.

"Who's there?" Kami asked, unable to see who it was in her position. "AND I'M NOT SCARED!" She yelled. "I'm not scared of anything…"

"I'm Urahara, Kisuke." The man said, standing on the hard ground. "It looks like that you're in a sticky situation." He said. "No pun intended."

Kami scoffed. "Yeah, well, it's impossible to get out of Koryu. So just get out of here before you get stuck, too." Kami paused for a moment. "Wait, how did you get in here anyways?"

"I have my ways." He said, putting a fan out of his shirt opening. He flicked his wrist, snapping the fan open. He looked down at Kami with dark green eyes.

"Can your 'ways' help me get out of this mess?" Kami asked, a bit of hope in her voice.

Kisuke smiled behind his fan. "I'd like to think so."

Kami grit her teeth. She was getting buried deeper and deeper. "WILL you help me?" She asked urgently.

With a second flick of his wrist, his closed his fan and quickly tucked it back into his shirt. "of course! It would be quiet rude of me if I just let a child such as yourself die here in front of me! !"

"I'm not a child." Kami said coldly. "I am a lot older that I seem! Just get me out of here! Please!?" She begged, the substance leaking into her open mouth.

Kami had no idea what happened, but one moment, she was starting to choke. Another moment, Mr. Urahara had some weird machine thing that he had pulled out only God knows where, and the next, she was standing in a candy shop in the world of the living, perfectly fine, besides the fact that she smelled like onions and some kind of animal poop.

"W-what the hell did you just…do?" Kami asked, patting herself down, making sure she was really truly there.

Kisuke chuckled. "A magician never gives away his tricks!" He said, smiling kindly.

"Thanks. I owe you one, Sir." Kami said, bowing respectfully to Kisuke. "But…uh…where am I?"

"Karakura town." A familiar voice said behind her, causing Kami to jump and whirl around, reaching back and gripping her sword's hilt.

"Oh, it's just you, Rangiku." Kami said, sighing with reflif.

"HEY!" Rangiku yipped. "What do you mean, 'oh, it's just you'?" Rangiku repeated, pursing her lips. "How rude! I don't think that that's how you should treat your savior!"

"…Savior…? That's a bit much for doing nothing, donchya think?" Kami asked, looking board.

"Well, in a way, she did save you, Kami." Kisuke chimed in. "She's the one who told me where you were. She's planed this whole thing. She was looking out for you."

Kami raised an eye brow. "…really…?" She let the thought sink in. "hmm…thanks, I guess." Kami said to the Lieutenant of squad 10.

"How rude!" Rangiku said, suddenly griping Kami's scarf and held her up in the air with ease. "Is that how you thank somebody for breaking enough rules to get her-beautiful-self banished or worse? Say thank you the proper way, pipsqueak!"

Kami blinked making a face. "Pip…pipsqueak you say?" She said, exasperated. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M SO SHORT! LEMME GO!" She shouted at Rangiku, squirming, trying to peacefully free herself from the lady's grip.

"HEY! Now you owe me an apology, too!" Rangiku said, still holding Kami up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Kami said, as she kicked Rangiku in the gut, making the woman drop her. Kami landed and jumped back quickly. "hmph!" She crossed her arms, her cyan scarf covering her smirk.

Rangiku rubbed her ribs. "ooooow! That hurt, you little brat! Why did I even bother saving you?"

Kisuke watched the scene, chuckling to himself. He could almost see the sparks dancing through the air as the two females gave each other death glares.

"Calm down, everyone," Kisuke finally said, "just relax, have some tea!" He finished with as he sat down at a little round table in the middle of the small room.

"She started it!" Rangiku said, sounding like a child, as she sat down across from Kisuke. Tessai walked in with a tray of tea and put it down on the table. He handed out cups and pour both Rangiku and Kisuke some tea.

Kami remained standing, but moved towards the corner on the room. She leaned against the wall, arms still crossed. She closed her eyes, becoming very quiet.

Kisuke glanced at Kami. "Would you like some tea, Kami?"

Kami said nothing. She just keep on leaning against the wall quietly.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then." Kisuke said. He looked to Tessai. "Thank you, Tessai." He said.

The large man with tan skin nodded as he took a seat at the table and poured himself some tea.

"So," Kisuke started, "why don't we get down to business, shall we?"


	15. Chapter 15

"As you all know, there have been strange happenings in both the Soul Society and in the World of the Living." Kisuke started with. "I decided to look into these events. But, the event that happened the other day was the most eventful of them all."

Kami remembered what had happened. How she had run off, leaving Daisuke and Ryuu alone. They then attacked the World of the Living, but they didn't seem to have any purpose. The nex thing she knew…she was bleeding and her friends were gone.

"I have discovered that Daisuke Hayashi and Ryuu Oshiro had disappeared during their time at the Soul Reaper Academy. After that, there eyes changed color, am I correct, Miss. Kami?" Kisuke asked.

Kami nodded. "Yeah. They turned gold or whatever."

Kisuke nodded. "Exactly. I did a bit of research and I found out that a group of Shimigami were banished from the Soul Society several hundred years ago. They were charged with unleashing their hollow powers and they had been experimenting on other soul reapers."

"So they were messing around with Hollowfication?" Rangiku asked. "They were doing what Aizen was doing?"

"Not quite." Kisuke replied. "They needed to unleash their inner hollows so they had enough spirit energy to experiment on each other. After a few tests, it was recorded that their eyes had changed color."

"And how does this involve Ryuu and Daisuke?" Kami asked, opening her eyes and glaring at Kisuke.

"This is just a theory," Kisuke said as he whipped out his fan, "but I think that Daisuke and Ryuu have either left to be with these banished soul reapers, or they were chosen."

Kami started laughing hysterically.

"Hmm? What's so funny, Kami?" Rangiku asked.

Kisuke looked at Kami, his hat making a shadow over his face.

Kami stood up straight, arms still crossed. "That's STUPID. Why would they want them? They're so…" Kami couldn't think of a word. "And how could they leave like that and not tell me anything. We're family."

"Are you really _family_?" A voice said as the sliding door opened. Everyone looked to see who it was.

"Captain!" Rangiku said. "When did you get here?"

"That is not any of your concern, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Toshiro hissed. He turned his attention back to Kami. "Do you have any proof that they are truly your family?"

Kami stayed quiet, staring at the captain, not blinking. She balled her hands into fists, ready to attack the nearest object, whether it was living or not.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, Captain Hitsugaya?" Kisuke asked.

"It's nothing to me." Kami said abruptly. "I don't care what he says. They are my family. From the very beginning, we've protected each other. We worked from each other. We trained each other. That's how we got good scores in the Academy. That's how we achieved Shikai and Bankai." Kami said in a deep tone.

Toshiro stared at Kami with his cold, teal eyes. Before he knew it, he was being held up against at the wall behind him. He was barely able to stop his shock from blooming like a flower across his face.

"They are all I have. They are as much to me as Miss. Hinamori is to you. I swore to protect them many years ago. And I WILL keep that promise." Kami said icily as she looked into his eyes fiercely. "So threaten me all you want. Make fun of me, go ahead. But if you even think about accusing Ryuu and Daisuke without any good proof…" She put more pressure on Toshiro's body.

"KAMI! Stop it!" Rangiku said, drawing her sword. "Put the Captain DOWN." She said sternly. She was not in the mood for games.

Kami turned quickly and flashed stepped to the other side of the room, facing the wall. "Tsk."

Toshiro stared at Kami. "How do you know about Hinamori?"

"The real question is, '_Who_ _doesn't_'?" Kami said, still facing the wall.

Kisuke studied the scene. _She's so…random in her actions._ He concluded. _She really doesn't have just one personality._

Kami looked over her should. "I want go now. I'm going to find Ryuu and Daisuke by myself. You guys are no help." She said, emotionless, walking towards the door, which Toshiro stood in front of. She got right up in his face. "I'm leaving." She shoved past him, barely, opening the door, and shutting it quietly behind her.

"She's so rude!" Rangiku yipped. "I can't stand her much longer!"

"She's probably still in shock." Kisuke said, face still hidden behind his fan. "She's going through a lot at the moment."

"Well, we've all been through a lot." Rangiku pouted, pursing her lips. Her mind went to a darker place. She was suddenly thinking of Gin…"So what are we supposed to do now?"

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"We need to deal with her." Toshiro said.

Ranigku looked up. "HUUUUUUUUH? Whaaaa? 'deal with her', how?" She asked, exasperated.

"She clearly has a lot of anger built of inside. She can't think clearly until that is gone." Toshiro said, crossing his arms, looking forward at nothing in particular. "She needs to let it all out."

"And how do you suggest we do that, Captain? !" Kisuke asked, grinning behind his paper fan.

"She'll fight me." Toshiro said. "From what I can tell, she enjoys fighting. It's a stress reliever for her."

"She should have been placed in squad 11, then." Rangiku grumbled, still pouting like a child.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Toshiro said, glaring at his subordinate. He turned. "I'm leaving." He said as he opened the door and then quickly shut it, quietly.

Tessai, Rangiku, and Kisuke stood there, in awe. The three glanced at each other.

"I'm pretty sure that is how Kami left." Rangiku said, smiling and laughing.

"Those two are a lot alike." Kisuke noted, snapping his fan shut and putting it away.

"Hmph." Tessai grunted, nodding his head.

Hi, i'm just going to do a little note. I've recently looked over this whole story, and i've noticed that my editing is not the best. i would like to apologize for that, and it's very hard for me to edit things because i am dyslexic. i miss letters and words often. I can't even spell "because" correctly most of the time, so i have to use spell check. Heheh...


	16. Chapter 16

Kami stood on top of the store, staring out at Karakura town silently, even though it wasn't so "silent" out.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! GET OFF OF THERE!" Jinta howled. "DON'T THINK I WON'T BEAT YOU UP BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"Jinta…please stop. You're disturbing the neighbors…" Ururu said softly, clutching a broom. "Mr. Tessai is going to get upset…"

"Lemme be, Ururu!" Jinta said as he balled his fists. "I know whad' I'm doing!" he turned his attention back to Kami. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"

Ururu stood there, uncomfortable. "We're going to get in trouble, Jinta..." She murmured. She heard the front door open, she looked up, thinking that it would be Tessai. "Oh, it's Captain Histugaya. Do you need anything, sir?" She asked the small white haired captain.

"No, I can manage." Toshiro said, looking up to the roof. _She said she was leaving…she only changed her position with a little bit of altitude… _

Kami refused to look at the captain. She was mad at him, but she couldn't really remember why. She sensed him suddenly standing behind her. She casually took 4 steps forward, falling off the roof and landing on her feet as if it was nothing.

"Kami," Toshiro called, "stop running away." He ordered.

"Oh, and why should I?" She asked as she continued to move away. "Just go the hell away, you condense stalker." She said.

Toshiro clenched his fist. "HEY! Who are you calling-!" He stopped talking and sighed loudly. "Never mind." He flash stepped suddenly, grabbing Kami's arms, locking her movement.

"!" Kami tried to reach for her sword, or even move in defense, but Toshiro was too quick. Before she knew it, she was in a head lock. "What gives!?" She asked, struggling, looking up at Toshiro.

Ururu and Jinta watched. "Whoa…" Jinta said before swallowing, afraid he might scream. If Ururu knew that the Soul Reaper's movement scared him, he wouldn't be able to be a man anymore! "Come on, Ururu. Let's get out of here."

"What is your issue!?" Toshiro yelled at Kami. "All you are doing is hurting yourself. Stop it. Your friends left, big deal. You're moping around and not doing anything!" He said to her.

"What do you mean, 'big deal'? They were all I had!" Kami spat, struggling even more.

Toshiro was having issues keeping her contained. "You're speaking like they're dead, they have only have lost their path!"

"They're as good as dead!"

"Says who?"

"There's nothing I can do! They're too powerful, and they probably have powerful _friends_!"

"And you're not strong? Earlier you said you would "protect" them. Did you lie?!"

Kami blinked, stopping for a minute. She shook her head, banging her head back into Toshiro's face. She felt his grip loosen for a moment, and she flashed stepped as she reached for her zanpukuto.

Toshiro felt his nose explode with pain. He just stood there as warm, red blood flow from his nose. He saw that Kami was now armed, so he reached for his own blade. The bait had been taken.

"Roar," Kami ordered as she raised her blade above her head, "Nobormaru!" She swung her sword down quickly, a strong gust of wind blowing towards Toshiro.

Toshiro jumped up, unsheathing his Hyourinmaru. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" he cried, a chain forming at the base of his blade's hilt, a crescent moon shaped blade shining.

_So this is his shikai, huh? Maybe I'll use mine, too… _Kami thought. Most thought that her "roar" was her shikai forum, but her blade had the ability to control air currents. She would fake people out. _I'll wait a bit…_She thought as she raced towards Toshiro, sword raised offensively. She slashed at his right, then at his knees, then to his right shoulder.

Toshiro blocked the powerful swings with ease. He was a captain, after all. "Kami, why exactly are you fighting? What are you fighting for?" He asked, watching her blade move though the air. He whipped his chain towards her, the chain weapon wrapping around her ankle.

Kami said nothing, eyeing the chain that wrapped around her ankle. She watched as ice slowly formed around the base of her leg. She sliced at the ice, it shattering, and jumped back. It was a smart move, but she had clumsily cut her leg.

"Answer me, I demand to know." Toshiro ordered coolly as he thrust forward towards the purple haired girl, blade pointed at her side.

Kami jumped up, jumped again, and again, until she was floated at least 8 feet above the ground. "Soar through the stormy skies, Nobormaru." She said calmly, ordering her weapon to transform into its shikai. There was a strong gust of wind that swirled around Kami as her sword suddenly was a large cross blade.

Kami raised the large bladed "X" like weapon. She wasted no time as she flung Nobormaru towards Toshiro.

Toshiro slashed Hyourinmaru towards the ground, a huge ice Chinese dragon flying towards Kami's weapon, roaring. "Take this!" he muttered under his breath.

Nobormaru sliced through the dragon with easy, not even slowing down, but the opposite. It increased in speed and sliced Toshiro's cheek.

"That's not going to work!" Kami shouted. "My Nobormaru is a wind and speed Zanpukuto. While in shikai, everything it hits increases its speed!" She explained, reaching her hand out as the cross blade circled around the white haired Captain and gently into her grasp.

"Why are you telling me this? Do you think a captain like me cannot figure that out myself?" Toshiro asked, feeling like he was being underestimated.

"Captain my ass! You're just a kid in my eyes!" Kami spat, beginning to throw her blade again. The sound of doors opening interrupted their fight.

"What's going on out here, Captain?" Rangiku asked before seeing that the captain was wounded. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Toshiro said, sheathing in normal zanpukuto. "It's nothing." He wiped his bleeding cheek on the back of his hand.

Kami stared angrily at the captain before turning, her back to him, arms crossed, cross blade returning to normal.

"Stupid kids." someone muttered from afar. "That's not how you fight."

Kami's eyes stayed closed as she tried to focus on where the voice was coming from. She acted as if she didn't hear anything. Whoever they were, they had hidden their reiatsu. Her zanpukuto stuck out of the ground next to her like Excalibur in its stone, just waiting to be used for battle.

"Tsk." Kami quickly picked up and sheathed Norobmaru. She turned and walked past Toshiro, muttering something that only he could her. She kept walking until she was out of sight.

Toshiro kept facing away from where Kami had gone. He thought about what the girl had whispered.

"What was _that_ about?" Rangiku wondered.

_Keep your guard up Captain. I'm good at acting._

"Matsumoto." Toshiro said. "'Keep your guard up'."


	17. Chapter 17

"Huh? Why?" Rangiku asked. "What's going on?" Toshiro glanced at her and she got the idea. Something was happening. A battle was going to start very soon. She felt someone standing behind her, she looked over her shoulder.

Kisuke stood there, his fan covering his face, Tessai behind him. "Well, well, what's going on out here?" He said casually. "You know, it really is pretty rude to hide and watch somebody." He said loudly, calling out to an invisible somebody.

Somebody screamed and fell out into the opening before Kisuke's shop. A young woman with long black hair that was tied up in a high pony tail fell onto the dirt ground.

"What!?" A boy with a childish voice shouted as he also fell before the small group. The two wore green. Kami stood strongly where the two had been hiding. The two figures cursed in sync and flashed from view.

Toshiro and Rangiku quickly put their hands on their sword's hilts, both of them standing in a defensive position. "Where'd they go?" Rangiku asked, looking around.

"Above us, dodge!" Toshiro shouted, jumping backwards, as the ground below them exploded. He unsheathed his Hyourinmaru, holding it in front of him defensively as the dust cleared. He heard two voices laugh and giggle.

The man and the woman stood back to back, surrounded by Toshiro, Rangiku, Kisuke, Tessai, and Kami. "My, my! Aren't we surrounded? How awful! What are we going to do, Kouto?" The girl said. She looked to be about 17 years old, but looks could be deceiving. She had two big, droopy golden eyes. Her face was round, giving her a younger look. She had a scar of the right side of her face and a sword strapped to her left side.

"I donno, Kotori. We might not get away, now!" The male said. He also looked to be about 17 and also had droopy golden eyes. He had an identical scar on the left side of his face. "How scary!" He cheeped, stroking the sword that was also strapped to his left side.

"Cut the cutesy act. Who are you?" Rangiku ordered.

"But didn't we just give 'em our names? They sure are stupid!" The girl, Kotori said, giggling.

"Yes, I agree! But they're soul reapers, after all!" The boy, Kouto, laughed. "But let's not be rude, let's introduce ourselves formally!" The two switched places.

"I'm Ko-tor-i!" The girl said happily, holding up two peace signs.

"And I'm Kouto, her twin brother!" He said, winking at Rangiku. "Let's all have some fun!"

"Yeah, let's!" Kotori said, reaching for her sword, giggling. "Now wreck, Tsubasa!" She called, her sword suddenly becoming a kind of flail. It had a long, thick chain and a huge weight with razor-like spikes at the end.

Kouto giggled. "Break mountains, Shinobu!" He said with a sing-song like voice. His blade split in half and became a pair of golden gauntlets. Two golden crescent-like blades stuck out from his arms. The two giggled again before striking out at Rangiku and Kami.

Kotori thrust her flail at Rangiku. Rangiku jumped out of the way, barely. The weapon moved so quickly, almost too quickly.

"Growl, Haineko." She ordered as her blade quickly turned into ash. It swirled around, finding its way to Kotori.

Kotori looked around. "Huh? What's this?" She asked as she was surrounded by ash. It was getting hard to breath normally.

"You better not move, girly, or you'll be cut to ribbons by my Haineko." Rangiku moved.

Kotori laughed. "Oh, boy! This will most definitely be easy! To be truthful, I expected you to be a strong grandma! I guess not!" She chirped, giggling.

"How DARE you!? You little brat!" Rangiku shouted.

Kami moved to the left, and then to the right. No, back, now forth, as she dodged Kouto's golden fists. She jumped up onto the air, jumping higher and higher until she was standing high above the ground, Kouto not too far below her. Kami made sure she stood in the sun.

Kouto grinned. "My, my! It's very hard to see you! I don't like being this high up….I prefer to be on the ground! Oh well!"

Kami raised her sword above her head and swung down quickly, a huge gust of wind knocking the boy down a few feet. "Shut up. You're annoying." She said, diving down, the wind increasing her speed and she sliced passed Kouto's body. She turned around and flashed stepped above the now injured enemy.

Kouto stood there. "heheh…you'll need to kill me with one blow." He said as his wound healed instantly. "The only way to kill us…well…I'll let you figure that out!" He said, his finger on his lips as if he was shushing Kami.

Kami's eyes were wide, her sword turning into the wind itself. "Tsk, Soar through the-" But before she could finish, Before she even knew it, she was falling. There was no air in her lungs. Her ribcage was exploding with pain. She gripped her sword tightly. _No…damn it! _She thought.

Kouto stood above her, laughing. His stance powerful, standing in a horse stance, one arm stuck out in the air, straight.

Kami tried to breath, but couldn't. She sounded as if she was choking. Somebody suddenly caught her, and then she was suddenly on the roof of some building. Through the light-headedness, she saw Toshiro standing, sword drawn, before he shot upwards toward the little freak of a kid.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" The 10th division's captain shouted as a dragon of ice flew towards Kouto, dancing through the air.

"Whoa!" Kouto gasped, moving to the left as he watched the dragon take a huge bite of air. He smirked and then punched the dragon with a strong fist, making ice shards go flying in every direction. "Impressive," he paused, "but, actually, not really. I lied, oops!"

Toshiro stared, gaze cold.

Kouto grinned. "How weak-" he started as his leg started to burn with a cold feeling. He looked down. "What?"

Hyourinmaru's chain was tightly wrapped around the boy's ankle, ice crawling up his scrawny leg.

Kami wheezed, slowly getting back up, sword gripped tightly in her right hand. She looked up at Kouto.

The wind picked up, dramatically. Toshiro dared not to take his eyes off of the enemy. The spiritual pressure was incredible. It had to be Kami's, though. Her reiatsu was…manifestly untamable.

"Ban…KAI!" Kami bellowed, wind engulfing her whole body as she kicked off the ground, causing the roof to cave in. Her immense speed and force moved towards the now terrified Kouto.

Kouto screamed, not sure of what to do. He couldn't move. His left leg was now completely incased in ice. The ice continued to creep up his torso, his other leg also becoming an ice sculpture. He covered his face with his arms.

Kami's feathery wings sliced through the air, her Kubikiribocho did the same.

Blood splashed.

Heartbeats slowed.

Heartbeats hastened.

Feathers dropped, slowly and lightly falling down to the Earth's surface, like pure white snow in December.


End file.
